nausicaafandomcom-20200222-history
Helmets, Hats and Headgear
The manga has a variety of helmets, hats and headgear, across nations and cultures. Helmets Valley of the Wind * Nausicaä and Mito wear flight helmets with Ohmu shell goggles built in (Mito has a ceramic patch with a stylized eye over the right eye since he normally wears an eyepatch over his right eye) DE1a pg 7 (Nausicaä's Helmet (first appearance), pg 30 Mito's Helmet (first appearance). Periphery * (sample helmet) Torumekia * The Imperial Guard helmet is full helm that appears to be some variation of an armet DE1 pg 41. * Kushana's helmet was a variation on the Imperial Guard Helmet. While still an armet, it had a different, more ornate face-mask pattern with a visor over the eyes DE1 pg 43. * Torumekian Pilots wear helmets with dark visors and cone-shaped face masks DE1 pg 43. * Regular Army helmets have a built-in stripe visor, cover the ears and flares out at the back DE1 pg 71. * A different Torumekian Helmet DE1 pg 287 looks like a skull with a single strip eye plate. Dorok * Dorok helmets are segmented helmets with an upper face mask and neck protectors. The face mask has built-in goggles and is worn with a Shohki Mask that covers the nose, mouth and chin DE1 pg 71, pg 140, pg 141 (in segments). Worm Handlers * Worm Handlers wear helmets with built-in goggles. There is a ridge going fore and aft along the top of the helmet. The helmet is very reminiscent of the WWI French M15 Adrian Helmet DE1 pg 43 (first appearance), pg 45 (close up). Forest People * (sample helmet) Hats Valley of the Wind * Many people wear hats in the Valley of the Wind. * Most hats have a line of decoration above the brow. * Nausicaä's formal hat looks like a cut-down wimple, exposing her ears and neck. Above her brow is a line of stones with a symbol of the Valley with an inset stone, which probably identifies her as a princess of the house DE1 pg 25. * King Jhil's hat looks more like a helmet. It is a cap with a line of braiding above the brow and an inset stone in the center, and ear protectors DE1 pg 25. * The Wise Women wear hooded cloaks or robes with a line of stones above the brow and a line of around the shoulders DE1 pg 25. * The maidens, Nekari and Tocto, wear a full wimple, with differing decorations above the brow DE1 pg 25. * A majority of the men and boys wear either a balaklava that extends down to the shoulders or a balaklava with a separate cap, and sometimes the cap has earflaps. The line of decoration above the brow varies DE1 pg 25. * A majority of women and girls wear either a wimple or a balaklava to the shoulders. The line of decoration above the brow varies DE1 pg 25. Periphery * Yupa's hat is a broad-brimmed floppy hat with a wide band, flat top and fringed tassel. He wears it with a balaklava/cloak combination with his hat DE1 pg 15 (first appearance), 19 (close up). * The refugees from Pejitei had similar styles as the men and women of the Valley of the Wind, except one woman had a slight veil in front of her face DE1 pg 35. Torumekia * (sample hat) Dorok * (sample hat) Worm Handlers * (sample hat) Forest People * (sample hat) Headgear and Facemasks Valley of the Wind * (sample headgear) Periphery * Rastel wore a cap with a wide band of stones around it, leaving her ears exposed DE1 pg 40 that was identified as a crown DE1 pg 55. Torumekia * Kushana's crown extends ear to ear over the brow, with a two-headed snake at the top DE1 pg 70-71. * A headstone of authority is a thin-banded frame with a stone at the brow. It is worn by staff officers. Kurotowa wears one DE1 pg 70 (first appearance), pg 73 (identified). * Priests of Torumekia wear black hoods and plain white face-coverings with eyeholes DE1 pg 90. Dorok * The Holy One's facemask DE1 pg 155 covers the nose and mouth and has three horizontal lines over the mouth with a triangle on the forehead between the eye holes. * The Holy One's Breathing Mask DE1 pg 142 is a variation of a Shohki Mask that covers the nose and mouth with two tubes out which go to large bags, presumably air bags, carried by acolytes. There is an embroidered inverted triangle, with a small circle and a chevron inside it, over the mouth. It was worn by the Blind priest that captured Nausicaä and Asbel DE1 pg 143. * Other facemasks DE1 pg 161, presumably lesser priests, are similar to the Holy One's facemask but have two vertical or two horizontal lines over the mouth. * Representatives from the Council of Monks wear cowels. The senior priest had a facemask with five vertical bars over his mouth and a single vertical bar on his forehead between the eye holes DE1 pg 273. Lesser priests have three horizontal bars over their mouths with a single " tooth" sticking up from the lowest horizontal bar and a triangle on the forehead between the eye holes. * The Holy Emperor's Younger Brother, Miralupa, wears a face mask DE1 pg 251 with pairs of eyes above and below the eye holes, all linked by a trident facing down and stylized squiggles on each side of the trident fork. * (add more data) Worm Handlers * Worm Handler women wear caps with valuables sewn to them DE1 pg 236, 247. Forest People * (sample headgear) References a See Page Conversions Between Editions to convert Deluxe Edition volume 1 (DE1) to other editions Category:Equipment Category:Armor